


Keeping Potter Virtuous

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-08
Updated: 2008-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco is just trying to be helpful.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping Potter Virtuous

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is just trying to be helpful.

Title: Keeping Potter Virtuous  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #88: Humility  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco is just trying to be helpful.

  
~

Keeping Potter Virtuous

~

_Despite all his achievements, Harry Potter remains quite humble._ Draco rolled his eyes at the article in the _Prophet_.

When Harry got home later, he drawled, “Honestly, Potter, doesn’t that humble act of yours get old after a while?”

“You saw the article I suppose?” Harry sighed. “It’s not an act. I’ve been very lucky and I don’t want to take that for granted.”

Draco smirked and leaned close. “If you’ve a burning desire to be humiliated, just say the word and I can take care of that for you.”

“So generous,” Harry said dryly.

“Anything to keep you virtuous.”

~


End file.
